


Falling In Love With The Enemy

by GrinningDemon666



Series: Chronicles Of A Forgotten Past [2]
Category: Falling In Love With The Enemy, Original - Fandom
Genre: 18+, AngelxDemon - Freeform, Anime, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underworld, mature - Freeform, my first story, original - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningDemon666/pseuds/GrinningDemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't supposed to meet, at least not like this. They are forbidden to be together, so the rules say. Love is such a mysterious thing...A Demon and an Angel. Not just any Demon, the rebellious, tempting, succubus daughter of the Underworld, Kanade Iwasawa. As for the Angel? A whitelighter of The High Court of Heaven, Sasuke Aiko. Their meeting fateful. Their love true, but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've really wanted to write. I couldn't stop myself from writing it down. It could possibly even become an anime. Hmmmmmmm.....XD well enjoy! I might scrape and start all over too.

The sky was a dark but beautiful violet with few clouds, the beautiful sparkling stars shining overhead. Though it could not outshine the breathtaking crimson moon. Kanade spotted what she had been looking for,"We really need to pick better places to meet,” she smirked, as she flew towards him. 

“If only…” Sasuke grinned watching her come closer 'till she was finally within arms reach. He took her hand gently and pulled her close. Her black wings folded back in place.

“How is it you can make me feel so special?” Kanade asked staring into his golden blue eyes. The same ones that charmed her the first time. His fine, dark, black hair looking effortlessly amazing as usual. He looked into her blood colored eyes.

“Same question I have for you my love…” Sasuke replied smiling softly at her. He moved her bangs from her eyes and caressed her cheek softly. He was unsure if it was the right time to say it but he did anyways, “Kanade, I love you.” Kanade wasn't expecting him to say it and was quite shocked, but happy to hear it none the less.

“Do you truly mean what you say?” Kanade asked quietly, her heart beating fast, pulse rushing.

“Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you,” Sasuke smiled, cupping her cheek.

“Promise?” Kanade smiled back.

“I promise, my love…” Sasuke whispered soothingly. He leaned in closing his eyes. Then their lips met. Slowly and passionately, he kissed her. Kanade closed her eyes and smiled through the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Then their lips parted, too soon in Kanade’s opinion.

“I love you too…” Kanade whispered looking away. She played with her fingers.

“What’s wrong, love?” Sasuke asked, holding her tight. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, caressing her hand with his thumb.

“I’m...afraid…” Kanade mumbled staring at his hands. Even with all her pride she wasn't afraid or ashamed to tell Sasuke her true feelings.

“What makes you afraid?” Sasuke asked, using his free hand to stroke her long, brilliant, white hair.

"Sooner or later we'll get caught..." Kanade sighed. They sat down on an old bench and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. 

"Hmm...if I remember correctly didn't a certain someone tell me 'fuck the rules'?" Sasuke smiled at her and laughed softly. Kanade returned the smile, but it soon faded and returned to her sad and worried expression. She picked up a pebble and threw it off the edge of the cliff. Sasuke took her hand, "let's hope it's later...give me time to think..." He gave her a sincere smile.  
  
"So you are making a plan..." Kanade said playfully punching his arm, her mouth formed into a grin.

"Of course." He stuck his tongue out at her in a childish way.

"Should have known the great Sasuke would," Kanade joked. She looked him in the eyes. Sasuke was smiling at her. His smile was so warm and inviting. She couldn't resist. She leaned in and kissed him a little rougher this time and pulled him onto her," Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered. He looked into her eyes, full of want and hunger. She licked his cheek before whispering in his ear, "We can do anything we want...no one's around you know..." She felt him smile.

Sasuke kissed her and slid his fingers down the sides of her body stopping at her hips. It sent shivers down her spine. She allowed him entrance as their tongues began to battle each other. Kanade ran her hands through his hair. Sasuke broke free of Kanade's lips and focused on her neck. He slid his warm tongue down her neck giving soft kisses and rough bites, which caused Kanade to moan. He grinned and put his hand on her soft, left breast. His other hand groping her ass. She drew in a deep breath when she felt his hand glide over the string to her corset. He looked up at her and kissed her before pulling the string to her corset and revealing her breasts to the cold night air. Her nipples were hard, he smirked at this and began to toy with them. Kanade enjoyed the pleasure. She watched as he began to lick her breasts teasing her by licking her areola and ghosting his tongue over her nipples,"Mmm...Sasuke-Kun..." She moaned through uneven breaths. He grinned at the sound of her moaning his name.

"Kanade, I love it when you moan," Sasuke huskily said. Kanade smirked and moaned his name in the sexiest way possible, although to her it was a piece of cake,"especially my name," He smirked.

Then he looked up suddenly, hearing movement from the trees, "Kanade."

"Hmmm?" She asked not sensing an aura nearby. She sat up covering her breasts with her cloak. 

There was silence before they heard a snap from a twig...


	2. A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumei gives Kanade a mysterious headband leading them to the City of Vale in the Kingdom of Violet Skies.

"You are to stay within these castle walls, Kanade," Lilith told her daughter firmly. Even when she wasn't angry or yelling her voice gave you a vibe she meant it. 

"Mother, you know I cannot," Kanade retorted. Kanade was the one brave enough to challenge her mother, the queen's word. She was the rebellious princess of the underworld after all. 

"You can try daughter," Lilith smiled. Kanade grinned and hugged her mother before returning to her bedroom. Through the huge double doors engraved in silver and gold swirls, was a room any Gothic girl dreamed of. It was huge, dark, and cozy. The only light streamed through the windows from the moon and stars outside. 

Upon entering she heard the light scatter of something scurrying towards her. She smiled as her pet wolf, Kotaro, pounced on her. He barked and licked her face,"Okay, okay!" Kanade laughed pushing him off and wiping away at her cheeks,"Someone's happy to see me, aren't you?" Kotaro nodded his head, jumping around happily. Kanade pet his head and scratched behind his ears. She strode off to her wardrobe. Kotaro trotting beside her," Now what should mommy wear for tonight?" She smirked. She knew something good was going to happen tonight. She just knew. 

About half an hour later, Fumei, Kanade's dear protector who she thought very much as her sister, came in through the double doors,"My, my looking a little to seductive for just a late night patrol, aren't you?" Fumei laughed. 

"I suppose, but why not for somewhere else as well? I also feel like something good is bound to happen tonight," Kanade finished the last curl of her hair as Fumei raised a brow.

"What kind of good, Lady Kanade?" Fumei asked. She lit the candles around the room with the snap of her fingers. 

I'm not sure just...a good feeling," Kanade smiled reararnging the bow on her black," great, even." Her outfit wasn't too much was it? 

"Hmm, let me see..." Fumei said.

"See what?" Kanade asked. Fumei strolled over and placed a gift in her hand," What's this?"

"Just open it," Fumei said, rearranging her belt and choker.

"Alright," Kanade faintly spoke, shaking the small black box. It's blue ribbon swaying slightly. She undid the ribbon putting it aside and opened the box. Kanade smiled,"You really didn't have to."

"Just say thank you and wear the damn headband already," Fumei smiled. 

"Okay!" Kanade laughed,"thank you." She took out the diamond headband and placed it against the mirror, It's diamond jewels sparkled in the candlelight," It's so beautiful...but..."

"I know, you're wel- but what?" Fumei asked with slight annoyance in her voice. 

"It'd be better in the moonlight," Kanade laughed.

"You know how close I was to slapping you?" Fumei laughed. 

"Oh I'm sure you would've," Kanade laughed placing the headband carefully in her hair, then tying it in place.

"Where to first?" Fumei asked opening the door to the balcony," The town of-"

"Hold on..." Kanade interrupted.

"What is it?" Fumei asked turning back. 

"Where did you...get this?" Kanade responded looking at Fumei.

"It's actually from Mizuki and me, we got it from this cute antique shop that she suggested," Fumei told her while she spread her wings. 

"Right," Kanade mumbled studying Fumei's wings. The right one, angelic. The left, was that of a devil. It had always been that way, hadn't it?

"Why? Is there something wrong? Fumei asked a bit worried. 

"It's nothing, just thought I saw something," Kanade spoke, her fingers caressing the jewels.

"Like what?" Fumei questioned.

"Just the  ** _usual_** odd shimmer of gold and blue, with the letter S." _  
_

"That is strange..." Fumei mumbled,"but maybe that was your good feeling tonight. Maybe it means something special?" 

"I suppose..." Kanade spread her wings  as she walked over to Fumei's side. The lights from the kingdom sparkled. 

"Ready, Lady Kanade?" Fumei took off and flew in place as Kanade reached her.

"Yeah, let's go, the City of Vale," Kanade said.

"That's where we bought the headband," Fumei told her, looking back at her somewhat puzzled.

"Looks like it's going to be very interesting tonight," Kanade smirked. Off they flew to the City of Vale, within the Kingdom Violet Skies. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


End file.
